Please Dont Leave Me
by GSRLOVES
Summary: Sara thinks Grissoms gonna leave her alone again. Will he stay with her, will she go with him? Rated T for the language
1. Chapter 1

third story, i hope you like it. I like this one.

* * *

**Enjoy:**

"Gil, please don't do this to me again."  
"Im sorry Sara, you know I dont wanna but I need to."  
"Please! I dont wanna sleep alone anymore, Im tired of being the one whose husband is living in another contry!"  
"Im sorry Sara, I need to do this. I'll be back in about a month. Call me if anything happens."  
"Please!" I start crying. I dont want him to leave me. He's been gone for three years now and has only come home this month.  
"Sara, Im sorry. Come with me this one time."  
"Gilbert Grissom," I call to him, using his full name, still crying, "You know i cant just leave Russell and everyone here with out warning."  
"Sara," he starts but i already know what he's about to say, "Im leaving tomorrow and I want you to come with me."  
I cant take this anymore and i break down. I run into our room and slam the door behind me. As i plop myself onto our bed, i cry.  
"Sara?"  
"Go away Gil."  
"Sara, if you really dont want me to go to London to get my book published i wont go."  
"Its not that i dont want you to go, i just dont you to leave me."  
"Come with me."  
"I cant, and ive told you that."  
"Fine, im gonna go for a drive real quick to think."  
"Ok, ill be here in bed waiting for you to return."  
"I love you honey."  
"I love you too babe."  
That's me, his honey, his Sara Grace Grissom. Married three years. No kids, just his dog Hank who has gotten used to me being here every night. I love him, but im always alone because of his bugs and teaching and writing. I love him so much and he knows it. Sure he can be and ass but who isnt sometimes. Maybe going on this trip wouldnt be so bad. Nick and I havent been getting along very well since he came back and Greg's been spending time with the new girl Morgan. My only friend left me alone with my new boss and his friend of the female kind that he knew from his old job and of whom i do not like. He told me he wouldnt leave me again but he is.

* * *

Was it good? Leave me a review if you liked it and think i should continue


	2. Chapter 2

So im starting to watch Doctor Who as of this night. first time ever. so far so good.

* * *

**Enjoy:**

She knows i dont wanna leave her but i have to. In my car driving I take out my phone and call Greg.  
"Grissom, its so great hearing from you."  
I made the wrong choise of who to call first.  
"Nice to talk to you too Greg, is Nick around?"  
"Yeah, he's right here."  
"May I speak with him?"  
"Sure."  
"Stokes."  
"Nick, hey."  
"Griss. Whats up?"  
"Um, your boss, Russell is it?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Is he nice?"  
"Very, why?"  
"Do you think he would give Sara the month off?"  
"Um, im not sure. Gris, why are you asking me all of these questions?"  
Great. A question for me.  
"Just thinking about doing something for Sara."  
My phone starts to beep, Sara's calling me.  
"Nick, i gotta another call, just a sec."  
I swiched the calls.  
"Hey hon."  
"Hey, Im sorry for acting the way I did."  
"Its fine, so. Have you thought about my proposal?"  
"I have, and i wanna come but i need to call Russell and tell him."  
"Ok, well, im talking to Nick on the other line."  
"Oh, Im sorry."  
"Dont be, you know I'd much rather be talking to you."  
"I know, but I gotta call Russell and tell hi,  
"OK, Love you honey."  
"Love you too babe."  
I swiched back to Nick and told him to forget about this call.  
Im her babe, and shes my honey. Im her Gilbert Arthur Grissom and shes my Sara Grace Grissom. I love her with all of mt heart and more. She was made for me, and I can tell because she married me. We may not have any children but i dont care because as long as im with her, im happy.

* * *

I hope you liked it. im liking Doctor Who so far. weird and mysterious. Leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

I dont know how long this is gonna be but the chapters are short.

* * *

**Enjoy:**

**Sara's PoV**

Im going with him and there is nothing any one can do about it. Ive been away from him for far too long. Im still in bed, my phone in my hand so i call my boss.  
"Russell?"  
"Sara, whats wrong?"  
"Um, nothing. I just need to talk to you."  
"So talk."  
"Im taking the rest of the month off and all of next month off. I'll be back as soon as i can be but I dont know when thats gonna be."  
"You have a case open?"  
"I do."  
"Who are you working on it with?"  
"Morgan, and I wanna be the one to tell her."  
"You should really close that case first."  
"Well, I should but Im rescuing my self from it. I shouldnt have taken an abuse case anyway."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because, I was once part of an abuse case."  
"Where?"  
"More like when."  
"When?"  
"When i was six."  
"Six?"  
"Yes, six. I was abused as a child."  
"Wow, ok. Since youre rescuing yourself i guess i can give you that time off."  
"Thanks."  
I closed my phone before he could say anything else and punched in Morgans number.  
"Hey Sara."  
"Hey, um, i got some good news and some bad news."  
"Bad news first."  
"Im rescuing myself from our case."  
"Good news?"  
"Im going to Paris."  
"Sara, thars amazing. Im upset that im working an abuse case my self but Im really happy your taking some time off."  
"Thanks Morgan."  
"See ya when you get back?"  
"Yeah, you will."  
"Bye Sara."  
"Bye Morgan."  
We clicked off at the same time. I cant believe im doing this, rescuing my self from a case, going to Paris. Morgan and I have grown close so to say. She and Greg have been spending alot of time together so maybe thats what it is. Greg and I have always been friends. Maybe even more. I mean, before me and Gil were together we definatly had one. We may have had one night together when my drinking had gotten bad, but i dont remember it. We kissed, he brought me home, thats all. Nothing more. We've kissed a few times before grissom and I. I thought i was in love with him before Grissom first called me Honey. He called me Honey after i almost died in the explosion, and Greg kinda caused that. Greg's too much like a brother, same goes for Nick.  
We're a family. A family, a very special family. And this family is me, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, and Warrick Brown. Gil doesnt work with us anymore, neither does Cath, and Warrick, well, Warrick died back in 2008. So now the family is me, Nick, Greg, DB Russell, Julie Finlay, and Morgan Brody. It'll never be the same, but we are all still a family.

* * *

Family, thats what they are. And if we have learned anything from the old disney, Ohanna means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. Its amazing the morals of the old kid shows. **Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

So this is the last chapter.

* * *

**Enjoy:**

**Grissom's PoV**

Going to Paris with Sara is gonna be amazing, it is the City of Love. Im so happy shes comming with me. I pull into our drive way and walk into our house.  
"Sara?"  
"Im in here!" She calls to me from our bed room.  
"Am I ok to come in?"  
"Your fine, I have my robe on."  
I open the door to our bed room and she wasnt lying. Shes in her purple silk with black lace robe, the one i got her for christmas last year.  
"Wow."  
"You like how it looks on me?"  
"I do," i respond truthfully. The robe is tight on her skin and so it shows off her beautiful curves.  
"Sara, you look amazing with that on."  
I take a few steps closer to her and she does the same until her arms are around my neck and my hands are on her hips.  
"I love you Sara."  
"I love you too Gil."  
I lean in and kiss her. She looks so beautiful that i cant help my self. She kisses me back, with pasion, with love. I know what shes thinking because im thinking the same thing. We look into eachothers eyes.  
"Im so lucky i have you," we say in unison. S  
he smiles her Sidle smile. She may be a Grissom, but everyone still calls her by her maden name. I dont care, shes mine.  
"I love you more than you will ever know Sara Grace Sidel."  
"Its Sara Grace Grissom now."  
"Then I love you more than you will ever know Sara Grace Grissom."  
"And I love you more than you will ever know Gilbert Arthur Grissom."  
"I have."  
"And Always will."  
"Love you." We say those last two words together.  
I kiss her again and leave her to get ready for our departure tomorrow.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you liked it because it was alot of fun to write one short fanfiction.


End file.
